


I'm Not Okay (I Promise)

by jelly123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelly123/pseuds/jelly123
Summary: This is my contribution to @hannahindie and @pinknerdpanda Punk’s Not Dead 200 Follower Challenge!As the title suggests, I had the song I’m Not Okay (I Promise) by My Chemical Romance. The overall story uses the lyrics in general, but I did bold where I actually used them. (Also, the italicized parts are flashbacks)





	I'm Not Okay (I Promise)

 

 “Come on, stay with me Princess!” Dean spoke to the bleeding form in his arms, shaking her slightly. “Damn it Sammy! Drive faster!”

The younger Winchester floored the pedal, pushing the Impala past her limits; praying to whoever was listening that they’d make it in time.

Sure, injury was all par for the course, Sam and Dean have had more cuts and bruises than they care to keep track of. Hell, both of them have died on more than one occasion, but something about the girl laying across his lap felt different. She wasn’t supposed to be drawn into this life, she knew what was out there, but she kept her distance. That is, until she called them for help.

_The ringing of a phone, stirred Dean out of a fitful sleep. Digging through the glove box, he found the source; a flip phone, one that should have long since been dead. Unsure if he should answer it, he just stared at it as it continued to ring in his hand. After three more rings, it stopped, whoever calling, giving up._

_‘Or maybe not.’ He thought as it started ringing again._

_“Dude, answer your phone.” Sam’s voice lifted over the seat, full of annoyance that he too was woken by it._

_Sighing, Dean flipped it open and hit the button, “Hello?”_

_“Oh thank God.” The voice at the other end answered. “Listen, I don’t have time to play twenty questions, so here’s the gist of it; My name’s Y/n, I got this number from my father, was told to call if there was ever any trouble.  I’m at 417 Maple Drive, Woodrow, Colorado. If I’m not here by the time you get here, well I’m sure you can figure out how to find me. Please hurry.” As she finished talking, the line went dead._

_“Who was that?” Sam asked, now sitting up._

_“Some girl, said she got the number from her dad.” Dean ran a hand over his face, “Told me that we needed to head to Colorado, and to hurry.”_

_“What are you waiting for?”_

_“I dunno, something about this seems off, she called one of Dad’s old phones, Sammy.” He told his brother._

_“So? We still get calls for Dad all the time.”_

_“But on one that I know has been sitting uncharged for years? Doesn’t that seem odd to you?” He asked._

_“Look, we can sit here and argue about a stupid phone, or we can go see what she wants. If it’s a trap, then we’ll deal with it when we get there.” Sam huffed._

“Dean?” A small voice asked, breaking him out of his memory.

“Shh. It’s okay, Princess, we’re almost there. Just hang on.” He spoke softly, brushing the hair away from her blood stained cheek.

“I’m not going to make it, De.”

“Yes you are. We’ll get to the hospital, we’ll make it.” Dean was aware that his voice broke at the end, aware that he was on the verge of a breakdown.

“Don’t lie to me Dean. Please, you’re better than that.” She said.

“I’m not lying; I can see the hospital from here. Sam’s about a minute from pulling into the parking lot.”

“I’m cold.”  Was all she could muster up as a reply.

“Just stay with me. It’ll be okay, you’ll see Y/n.”

No sooner had Sam had thrown the car into park, Dean was pushing through the double doors leading to the emergency room, creating a whirlwind of motion in his wake. Nurses leapt out of there seats, ushering Dean into an empty room. Doctors rushing in and out, doing everything they knew to patch the girl back together.

The waiting was agony, it was like time had stood still and nothing was being done.

_“Is this the right place?” Sam asked, looking at the abandoned building._

_“417 Maple Drive. Doesn’t look like anyone’s lived here for years, though.”_

_Sam was about to answer when movement caught his eye, “You might be wrong about that. Second story, that window on the right; the curtain just moved.”_

_Though he still thought it to be a trap, Dean got out of the car and followed his brother to the front door, pushing it open._

_“Stop right there!” A female voice rang out._

_“Y/n?” Dean asked, looking up to the top of the stairs._

_“What’s it to you?”_

_“We spoke on the phone. You said you needed help.”_

_“Yeah I do.” She sighed, “Some bitch, I mean witch thought it’d be cute to try and use me for some ritual. Don’t know which one, so don’t ask. Anyway, she’s been trying to catch me for weeks now, but I’ve been one step ahead. Until now. I can’t keep running forever, it’s tiring and quite frankly I have a life I want to get back to, Daryl’s worried and won’t stop calling. Was hoping it would be Dad that came, but I guess he doesn’t remember me.”_

_“Who’s Daryl?”_

_“Wait, who were you expecting?” They both spoke at the same time._

_“Daryl is my boyfriend. When this all started I told him that’d I’d only be gone a few days, a week tops. Now it’s been almost a month, and I keep lying to him about why I’m gone. He thinks I had some family emergency, probably thinks now I used it as an excuse to leave him.” She sighed and looked away, like she was remembering something. “I was expecting my father, it was his phone I called, wasn’t it? I mean, I haven’t seen or heard from him since I was twelve, so he could have changed it, right? You two don’t know a John Winchester, do you?”_

“Agents?” A nurse asked, poking her head around the desk, “Is there any family we can contact for your partner?”

“No.” Sam choked out, “We’re- We’re all she has.”

“She has no family?”

“She’s my little sister,” Dean spoke up, “and we’ve known Agent Richards since we were kids, he’s practically family. Is there anything you need?”

“She’s lost a lot of blood, and will probably need a transfusion. Family members are usually the best match, saves us from going through our supply, too.”

“Whatever it takes-”

“ ** _Code Blue, Code Blue. Room 315.”_** A disembodied voice called out.

An icy blade ran through both brothers, freezing them to their spots. It took everything in their power to not run into the room and do whatever they could for Y/n.

_“Remind me how jumping out the second story was a good idea?” Y/n laughed, gripping Sam’s arm to steady herself._

_“I never said it was, you’re the one that did it.” Dean laughed with her._

_“Next time I get an idea like that, one of you, please, talk me out of it.” She beamed, looking between her new-found siblings._

_An easy silence fell between the three of them as Y/n managed to free her keys from her jeans pocket and unlock her front door._

_“Daryl?” She called out, “Babe, I’m home.”_

_She hobbled through the foyer, flipping the light switch as she went. Everything was how she left it, over a month ago. Pictures lining the walls, illustrating just how normal her life was. One in particular had caught Dean’s attention; it was Y/n, sitting at the beach, completely engrossed in the book she was reading._

_“That’s Daryl’s favourite.” She smiled, “He couldn’t get my attention for hours, I don’t even remember what book it was, but it was a good one.”_

_“I can tell.” Dean smirked._

_“He must be still at work.” She sighed, “You guys are welcome to stay, the couches should be long enough for you to crash on. There’s a bathroom at the top of the stairs, first door on the left. Seriously, make yourselves comfortable.”_

As the flames licked at the white cloth wrapped around her, Sam wanted to cry, but he couldn’t. He wanted to scream at the world, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t do anything but stand and watch as her body turned to ash. She was gone, the doctors couldn’t save her, and Cas didn’t show up in time.

“I’m sorry, Y/n. You deserved so much more than this.” Sam said before walking away.

Dean, remained in front of her charred body for hours, going over and over in his head of all the things he could have done different.

“ **Well if you wanted honesty, that’s all you had to say,** Princess.” He sighed, “ **I never wanted to let you down or have you go, but maybe it’s better off this way**. You were never meant to be in the life. Dad tried his damnedest to see that you steered clear of it, I’m sorry that he failed, that I failed you. **For all the dirty looks** I gave you for wanting your apple pie life, I wish I could take it all back; that’s the life you deserved, not being dragged around the country by me and Sam. You deserved to be happy, to marry Daryl, to have kids and watch them grow. I’m sorry I robbed you of that.”

Dean looked up, trying to keep himself from breaking down, “ **Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?** We were cornered and you thought that a fall from a second story was better than having that witch get her hands on you. You weren’t thinking it was such a great idea when the doctor had to reset it.” He chuckled dryly.

“ **I’m not okay** , Princess. I don’t think I ever will be again. I just wish-” Dean’s voice broke as he let the tears fall, “I just wish we had more time.”

 

 


End file.
